


Heaven

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven is defined in different ways at different ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vernajast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernajast/gifts).



Heaven

When you're four, 'heaven' is being told you can have all the dango you want. At least it was for Anko and Iruka who couldn't get enough of the stuff. The two little kids finally fell asleep and their mothers had to peel the dango sticks they were still clutching from their syrup covered fingers.

"I say we drop them in the river to get them clean, Takara-san," Mochi said, laughing softly as she scooped up Anko.

The dark-haired woman nodded. "That'd wake them up though and we just got them to sleep. Might be better if we just stripped down the guest bed and throw them on it together." Takara made a face as tiny, sticky fingers curled in her hair.

"You sure about that?" Mochi asked, laughing.

Iruka's mother hesitated for a long moment, an amused smile on her face, then nodded as she lead the way down the hall. "Happy Birthday, Iru-chan."

By age eight their 'heaven' had become that quiet moment that came after setting a successful trap and before they got caught. The sweet taste of victory that was made of laughter as they escaped.

"I can't believe we got Sandaime-sama!" Anko squealed, throwing her arms around Iruka as they came spinning around a tree to an awkward stop.

Iruka fell over backwards, laughing hard enough to be visibly shaking with it. "Bet that pink dye doesn't come out for weeks!"

The two little kids lay there a giggling puddle of exhaustion, limbs tangling they snuggled against one another and fell asleep

By the age of twelve their heaven had become hell and there seemed to be no end of it, even if they hid that behind smiles and bravery.

"Come back Anko-chan..." Iruka whispered, setting the small snake back into the aquarium. "Teka-chan and Mo-chan miss you." He closed the lid, wiped his nose on his sleeve and sat at the window waiting for his childhood friend to come back and refusing to believe what the old lady who ran the orphanage had said about her being a traitor. His Anko would never leave him forever, she just wouldn't.

By the age of sixteen 'heaven' was the safety of each others arms when everything else had been taken from them. It was that calm they could find for brief moments when the nightmares stayed away and they were together. It was knowing they were loved no matter what.

Anko pushed a strand of brown hair back out of Iruka's eyes, smiling at the way his scar crinkled when he wiggled his nose at the slight tickling of the hair. "Thank you, Iru-kun, for being here when no one else wants me."

The only response from the boy was a slight tightening of his arms around her waist as he shifted beside her.

By the age of twenty 'heaven' was the sound of bones cracking as revenge was taken for every tear shed. For Anko it was swinging a bloody fist into the face of the man who'd made her Iruka cry. For Iruka it was being told everything was okay again even if it meant pretending his friend hadn't put his other friend in the hospital, because heaven was knowing somebody loved him that much.

"Thank you," Iruka choked out, rubbing the tears from his eyes even though he didn't care if she saw them.

"You're too forgiving, Iru-kun." Anko didn't know then if it was of her beating Mizuki up or if it had to do with the fact that even after being used for a drunken fuck, Iruka still wanted to be the man's friend.

"Maybe..." It was the last thing he said before he fell asleep wrapped in her arms.

By the age of twenty-four 'heaven' was nothing but a smile, a real one. All Anko wanted was for Iruka to be happy and he was with Kakashi, so she was too.

Anko grinned and clapped Kakashi on the back as the kitchen door swung shut behind Iruka. "Break his heart and there isn't a jutsu out there that will save you," she warned, smiling despite the words.

Kakashi raised and eyebrow then looked back at the door Iruka had disappeared through. "And walk away from heaven? I wouldn't dream of it..."


End file.
